The Great Escape
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn and Gus are kidnapped once again. Except this time they are on Alcatraz Island, and they have to play a game to get off the island alive. Welcome To The Great Escape! Based on TNT's new show "The Great Escape" Rated T for language. Shules.
1. Waking Up In A Cell Isn't Freaky At All

This story has no pairing. Basically Shawn and Gus are going to be put through physical, emotional and mental challenges. To survive the game they have to play by the rules and use what they know to get off the island. It briefly mentions past Shules but there will actually be no Shules in this story.

Yes! Psychic101 can write a story with no Shules. It takes great effort but it can be done!

* * *

I woke up in a cell, it was dark and creepy yet I seemed unharmed. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head moaning when I hit a soft spot. Gus was about ten feet away from me knocked out.

"Gus!" I hissed I smacked his legs and he jerked up.

"Wha- Where are we Shawn?" he asked looking at me with bleary eyes.

"I don't know." I stood up and walked into the door. It was an iron bar gate, the metal slowly rusting.

"Are we in prison?" Gus stood and looked around. I turned and finally noticed the room we were in. There was a single cot that was pushed against the wall. Shelves were behind the cot against the wall covered in photos, games, books and random things. There was a toilet in the corner too.

"What the hell?" I looked around.

"Glad you could join us Red team." A voice said. Gus and I looked down and noticed we had been changed out of our suits into a red shirt, with plain jeans.

"Where are we!" I yelled gripping the iron doors.

"Welcome to The Great Escape." The voice said.

**12 Hours Ago**

"_Well it's a big day." Gus sighed looking at me._

"_Yup." I fixed my black tie. Today was Officer Tony Brimstone's funeral. He had been gun down weeks ago and today was when we said goodbye. He was a good friend to me and Gus. We got out of the blueberry and walked into the cemetery. We were met by Lassie and Jules._

_Lassie was in a pressed black suit, with a black tie similar to my own. It honestly looked like his normal suit. Jules was in a black dress that went to mid-thigh; her hair was tied in a ponytail. She had cross earrings, and a cross necklace. After our breakup things had been a little tense between us but we were getting along._

"_You're late." Lassie snapped at me._

"_Shut it Lassie. I had trouble-" I started._

"_What? Getting your hair done? Finding your keys? Oh wait finding a pineapple." Lassie said. Ever since Jules and I had broken up he had been and ass to me._

"_Getting myself together." I finished. I pushed past them and walked down the pathway. Gus was by my side in seconds. I had grown up at the police department and I had known Tony just about my whole life. I heard footsteps rushing to catch up and I heard whispers coming from Jules. _

"_Stop being a dick Carlton." She hissed and he said something back. Tony had a big crowd turn up. Between his family, friends, co-workers and just random people he had befriended I estimated over two-hundred and fifty people all together._

"_There you are." Macy Tony's wife said as I approached her._

"_Hey Macy," I gave a tiny smile while hugging her._

"_I'm glad you could make it." She told me as she pulled away._

"_I wouldn't have missed it." I said with the fake smile still plastered onto my face._

"_I remember when you were just this tall," she held her hand about up to her waist "You were crying away because your dad had refused to let you come on a stake out." She chuckled at the memory._

"_I was 5," I chuckled with her._

"_Still. You were a son to him Shawn. He would want you to know that." I suddenly saw how old she looked. Her white hair was curled; she wore a simple black skirt and black sweater. She was no longer the young woman that had become my second mom but an old widow. _

"_I know." She nodded before turning and greeting other guests. _

"_Come on," Gus gripped my arm and we walked over inside the church. After a very heart wrenching service it was time to see Tony off. Everyone walked down the graveyard and watched as old Tony was lowered six feet under. Gus stayed close to me at all times. He knew I didn't do well with death especially when I was really close to the person or thing. He had a hand on my shoulder for ease and I let him. My mom had flown in and was standing next to Macy giving her some comfort, while dad was standing on the other side of me._

"_Thanks for coming," Macy came over to us during the wake._

"_It was…" I stopped mid-sentence realizing where I had been going._

"_We had to Macy." Mom gave a sad smile and dad a nod. After the wake Gus and I walked back out to his blue echo. We stood in front of the car, just standing there. The wake was still going on but it was too much even for me so I asked Gus to take me home._

"_Thanks Gus," I said and he nodded. We moved forward and hugged. I lifted my head and noticed a red truck heading our way._

"_Gus move!" I tried to move Gus and me out of the way but we were hit by the truck._

**Present**

"Where's his voice coming from?" Gus and I looked all around the cell.

"Speakers!" I pointed to a big black speaker in the roof. Not just the cell roof but the actual celling. That covered everything.

"Very good red team." The voice said. From the voice I could tell it was man.

"What are we doing here?" I yelled.

"To play the game!" the voice cheered.

"Yay!" I gave fake enthusiasm looking at Gus. I looked around again and I actually recognized where we were. "Gus I know where we are." I gulped.

"Where?"

"Alcatraz."

* * *

Review and I might just give you a pineapple...


	2. The Jackal Emerges

I lied. There will be some Shules in here because I can't stop myself :D I feel ashamed. Forgive me people I just can't help but add Shules. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"Gus I know where we are." I gulped.

"Where?"

"Alcatraz." Gus's face was priceless.

"Alcatraz? Like the inescapable prison Alcatraz?"

"Yes Gus." I nodded and he sighed.

"So you know where you are. Good!" that voice was so cheery it made me angry.

"Can I know whose talking to me?" I yelled gripping onto the metal bars.

"You can call me Rain."

"Rain? Like the weather?" I asked.

"Yes. Now Mr. Spencer its time I fill you and Mr. Guster into the challenge."

"Shawn," Gus whispered Ignored him.

"Will you?"

"Your objective is to escape Alcatraz." Rain continued.

"Shawn." Gus started again.

"In a minute." I hissed.

"I have a series of… tests. All mental, physical and emotional. Your first job is…" he was cut off by Gus who grabbed my arm.

"What Gus!"

"Shawn Alcatraz is just about impossible to escape!" He said.

"I'm sure some escaped." I said with a shrug.

"No. Thirty-six prisoners tried to escape. Seven were shot dead; two drowned, five unaccounted for, and the rest recaptured. Two people actually made it off the island but were taken back. Three others escaped here and the island, but they probably didn't survive the bay's cold waters." Gus explained.

"First off how do you know all of that? And you see at least three people probably made it off." I turned back towards the cell door.

"Don't play with me Shawn." Gus huffed.

"Don't worry I'm not trying to kill you." Rain told us.

"Then what are you doing?" Gus questioned standing next to me.

"Trying to see if the infamous Shawn Spencer can escape. I've heard many stories about you and I thought of a great experiment for you Shawn."

"What am I doing here?" Gus demanded. I rolled my eyes and noticed the white paint that was chipping off the metal bars.

"You were collateral damage. Back to the game. Your first task is to get out of that cell. Somewhere in the cell is a series of keys. Many will not fill the lock but one will. Once you're out of the cell you have to find and destroy an object." Rain explained.

"Okay. Once we are out of the cell can't we just run?" I asked.

"You could try. But I have guards everywhere. If you are caught they'll take you back here and you have to start all over again. And if you refuse then they will shoot you." He sounded pleased.

"I am not getting shot." Gus looked at me.

"Do what I say and you won't get hurt. Ready? Set? Go!"

**Santa Barbra 10 Hours Ago**

_Juliet walked out of the building and to her car. She walked past Gus's car and stopped for a moment. She remembered Shawn and Gus leaving just a little over an hour ago. So why was his car there? She walked over and stood in front of the car. Gus's keys were in the dirt, so was his and Shawn's cell phones._

"_Help!" Juliet called. Carlton, Karen Vick, and Shawn's parent's ran outside._

"_What's the matter O'Hara?" Vick asked._

"_Look," she pointed at the evidence on the ground._

"_Those are Gus's keys." Henry bent down and used a napkin to cover his hand before picking up the keys._

"_And Goose's phone." Maddie pointed to the cell phone. _

"_Fuck." Henry mumbled._

"_Henry!" Maddie scolded._

"_What? Why does it just happen that our son manages to get himself kidnapped almost every week?" Henry grumbled._

"_Tire tracks." Carlton announced pointing at markings in the rocks._

"_Get the forensic guys out here. I want both Mr. Spencer and Guster found and returned as soon as possible." Vick sighed turning around and walking back inside._

"_What now?" Maddie looked at Henry._

"_We wait for the forensics to get here. Then we go catch the son of a bitch who took my kid." Henry told her._

"_Now we know where Spencer gets that mouth from." Carlton said snapping gloves onto his hands. Juliet looked around the scene and she joined Carlton with his investigation._

**Present **

"I'm going to kill you!" Gus threated again. I jumped onto the cot and ruffled through the shelves. So far we had found over 20 keys and none of them had fit the lock.

"Relax Gus. Now if you were in jail where would you hide something?" I mumbled.

"I don't know." Gus shrugged.

"Bible, books, hidden compartments…" I rambled.

"Sink." Gus added and I nodded.

"Sink!" I jumped off the cot and ran over to the little sink. I examined it but found nothing out of the ordinary. "Nothing. Dammit!" I cursed kicking the sink. There was a soft click and a key fell onto the ground. I picked it up and ran over to the cell door.

"Gus open it!" I handed him the key.

"No way Shawn." He shook his head.

"What? Why? Your arms are thinner than mine!"

"No."  
"Remember the museum incident? If you had just reached in and grabbed the candy…"

"There was no candy!" he grumbled something else before he grabbed the key and he opened the cell.

"Great. Now what?" Gus and I looked around.

"He said find an object and destroy it." I said.

"What object? Do you know how big this island is?" Gus seemed frustrated.

"Hint hint." Came Rain's voice from the speaker. "It's in one of the cells." Then he stopped talking.

"You heard him Gus." I started to walk away when Gus stopped me.

"Be careful of the guards. I would like to not get shot." He peered around the corner. He then walked slowly, and well… Jackal like away.

"Jackal! Wait!" I hissed following him around the corner. This was not how I wanted to spend my weekend…

* * *

It will mostly be from Shawn's point of view unless I'm showing you what's happening at the station or stuff like that.


	3. Stage One Now Complete

2 Reviews? Really guys? Come on I know you can do better than that. In the story I'm writing numbers out like 98 I'm putting it as "ninety-eight" would it just be easier for you guys If I just put 98? Let me know.

* * *

"Keep up!" Gus hissed. We tip toed down the cell block watching out for guards. While we were sneaking around what Gus had said in the cell was finally getting to me. _"Shawn Alcatraz is just about impossible to escape!"_ What if Gus was right? What if we couldn't get out of here? What If I was never able to glue Lassie's coffee mug to his desk? What If I never saw Jules again?

"Shawn!" Gus smacked my chest bringing me from my thoughts. We had walked into what looked like a lounge area.

"What?"

"Grab this," he handed me a pickaxe and a hammer. He grabbed the whole tool box and we made our way back into the cell block C&B.

"In one of these cells is an object." I said.

"Shawn there is about three-hundred-thirty-six cells in this block." Gus said looking around.

"We'll then we'd better start looking." I sped up my pace and we started searching the cells.

"Let's go up." Gus motioned to a set of stairs. We climbed up the stairs watching for guards and making sure not to slip on the moist steps. The steps were a dark green and the wall a tan, brown color. A single bar acted as a stair rail leading from the bottom to the top. Gus went to the left while I went to the right and we checked the cells. I looked across the block and noticed something. In cell number B14 was what looked like a safe.

"Gus!" I hissed. He turned and made his way over to me. I pointed across the way at the safe.

"How are we getting over there?"

"Watch me." I handed him the tools I had been carrying. I climbed through the first and second bar slowly lowering myself to the ground. I dropped maybe four feet. I checked for guards before continuing over. I jumped up, latched onto the upper rail and hoisted myself on the landing.

"Throw the tool. Make sure it doesn't fall." I said and Gus nodded. He swung his arm up and down and up before letting go. The hammer flew through the air going towards me. I caught the hammer, and we did the same to the pickaxe. Gus turned and went down the stairs, and came up the ones on the side I was in.

"Gus! Really?" I asked.

"I'm not getting hurt Shawn." He walked past me and into the cell. The safe was about six inches wide, and a foot tall. Gus rubbed his hands together, bending onto one knee before frowning.

"I can't do this Shawn."

"Why not?"

"It has no knob."

"Really?" I looked at the door and sure enough it was just numbers. "Use one of the tools to open it." I handed him the hammer.

"It might attract guards." Gus said.

"Do it!" he sighed and banged on the safe.

**Santa Barbra Present**

"Lord knows where they are and what's happening to them." Vick looked at her detectives. They had every bit of man power on this case.

"It has to be somewhere where people haven't been in years." Carlton suggested.

"Or a place where people are less likely to go." Juliet added.

"Are they even in Santa Barbra?" Buzz asked he was met by looks.

"What do you mean Officer?" Vick questioned.

"Well I mean. We haven't gotten a ransom note, or even any piece of evidence except the crime scene that Shawn and Gus were taken. What if the kidnapper took them out of state? Wouldn't that explain the lack of contact with him?" Buzz looked at everyone in the room.

"He could be right." Henry agreed.

"That means they could be anywhere." Maddie stated.

"Not anywhere. It does take time to get places." Carlton told her.

"It would be hard to get Shawn and Gus onto a plane, train and or boat. People would surely recognize them." Juliet said.

"Meaning it would have to be privately owned." Vick nodded.

"Okay what about location? There wasn't much of a struggle at the scene meaning the captor wants them alive." Henry glanced at Maddie.

"If he wants them alive but wants them they'd have to be somewhere people won't bother them."

"But where?"

**Alcatraz **

"It won't open." Gus complained.

"Keep trying." I grabbed the hammer and banged onto the top.

"Shawn we've already made a lot of noise." Gus barely touching the safe and the door swung open. "Really?" Gus snapped.

"Gus it's a hunk of metal calm down. What's inside?" Gus pulled out a smaller wooden box. He opened it and took out a cloth, a red flashlight and a chunk of metal. The metal was about as big as a bar of soap, it was black and had letters etched into it. All it said on the metal was the number "1" that was it.

"What's the cloth?" Gus handed me the cloth and he examined the metal. I unrolled the cloth and found what looked like an old map.

"Gus it's a map!" I showed it to him.

"An inmate must have made this." Gus said.

"How did Rain get it?" I asked and Gus shrugged. Gus flicked on the flashlight but it didn't turn on. In the bottom of the wooden box were batteries. Gus unscrewed the bottom of the flashlight and a piece of paper came out. The paper was as thin as toilet paper and about the same color.

"Open plus close minus cells divide people." Gus read.

"What does that mean?"

"It indicates some number." Gus mumbled.

"Okay? When did the prison open?"

"Nineteen-thirty-three and it closed in sixty-nine." Gus said finding a lose piece of concrete. He began to write on the ground.

"That would mean… nineteen-thirty-three plus nineteen-sixty-nine which equals three thousand-nine hundred-two..." Gus said as he did the math.

"How many people were in Alcatraz at a time?" I asked Gus sat up and thought.

"Around two sixty was the most common."

"Okay divide two sixty by three thousand-nine hundred-two." I suggested and he glared at me.

"I can't do that Shawn. It would have too many numbers to be a whole."

"Meaning?"

"It has decimals. This has to be a code of some kind meaning it can't have decimals." I thought for a moment.

"Try two." He went back to the math and came up with a smile.

"Eighteen-twenty-one." He said.

"Good. Now what?" I looked up as I spoke.

"Find the gate in the Rec Yard." Rain said.

"Okay come on Gus." We left the cell and went down the stairs. We found a door with a sign that said "Rec Yard" above it. There was a little window in the metal door. I looked outside.

"Fuck." I said.

"What?" I moved so Gus could look outside.

"Dang."

"He's making this impossible." From the guard towers were search lights that were scoping the ground. Guards were walking with flashlights and some of them had dogs.

"Be careful." I whispered. I slowly opened the door and stuck close to the wall as I made my way down the stairs. There was a long wall leading around the Rec Yard. In the middle of the wall was an Iron cage.

"Look Gus." I pointed out the cage and he nodded. There was a little railing in front of me. Gus went down it first softly landing on his feet. I handed him the wooden box and I made my way. I made it through the bars but I slipped and I heard a crack. Gus looked back at me and I felt a flare of pain in my wrist. I looked at my wrist and saw a bulge against my skin. It was bone.

"Gus I think I broke my wrist." He looked at my wrist and sighed.

"Try not to move it." He said and I nodded. While holding my broken wrist close to my torso we inched across the wall. We finally made it to the cage where a padlock was keeping it closed.

"What was the code?" Gus whispered.

"Eighteen- twenty-one." I said quickly he put in the code and the door opened.

Then out of nowhere a voice boomed "Red Team had completed stage one." Gus and I hurriedly went out of the gate.

* * *

Shawn broke his wrist and he still has to play the game. Poor Shawny!


	4. So Close Yet So Far Away

I know I haven't been updating a lot I'm just out of it. But I managed to get this written up so I can at least say I've updated one of my stories.

For those of you who read "Strange Abilities" sorry for lack of updating. I'll try to get a chapter up within the next week or so. Enjoy!

* * *

Then out of nowhere a voice boomed "Red Team had completed stage 1." Gus and I hurriedly went out of the gate. Once we were out of the gate there was a long concrete pathway.

"What do we do now?" Gus asked. I looked around when something lightly fell onto my head. I looked down and a foam ball landed with a plop onto the ground. A rubber band was around the ball holding a piece of paper to it. The paper was the exact same as the one from the flashlight but with different words.

"For one to survive one needs water." I read to Gus.

"So a water tower maybe?" I took the cloth map from my back pocket and examined it.

"There's a water tower north of here." I pointed it out on the map.

"Go there?" I shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess." I walked past Gus and down the path.

"Shawn please remember-" Gus started but he stopped. A light was plastered on us and a voice yelled "Red Team stop!" A man came at us with a riffle in his arms.

"Hands up!" He commanded. Gus and I exchanged looks before raising our arms. When I raised my right arm my wrist flared with a new wave of pain.

"Put your items on the ground!" the guard was dressed in black and his rifle was pointed at me. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out everything. This included the flashlight, the first and second piece of paper, the foam ball, and the map. Gus put the wooden box and the metal piece on the ground.

"Alright turn and move!" the man instructed. Gus and I turned and slowly walked the way we had come the guard shoved his gun into my back as we walked.

**Santa Barbra **

"We need evidence." Juliet sighed rubbing her face.

"This killer has to be smart…"

"Whoa!" Juliet turned in her chair to the man who said that "They aren't dead." Juliet snapped.

"I'm sorry detective." The rookie officer apologized.

"Get to work!" she yelled. The rookie scurried off towards the file room. Juliet turned back in her chair and she saw Carlton sort of hunch down.

"You have something to say Carlton?" she asked.

"No O'Hara." He didn't look up from his desk.

"Then why do you keep staring at me like I'm a freak?" she stood up and walked over to her partners desk.

"I just don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why you're so obsessed with Spencer." Carlton looked up at her. Juliet frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're obsessing over him like a girlfriend worries about her boyfriend. You broke up with him O'Hara."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Then why are you acting like that?"

"I still care about him Carlton. He is one of my best friends."

"Whatever O'Hara. Let's just find the little brat and his partner." Carlton said with a sigh from Juliet. Juliet turned and walked back over to her desk as Buzz walked over to her.

"I've been looking at locations were they could be held." He took out papers and laid them on her desk "I've been looking through San Diego, Sacramento, and San Francisco. There are hundreds of possibilities." Buzz finished. Juliet picked up the map of San Francisco.

"Wouldn't it be funny if they were on like Alcatraz Island?" Juliet made a little joke.

"Spencer and Guster in Alcatraz… why are we looking for them?" Carlton looked at Juliet.

"It was a joke Carlton. No one in their right mind would take them there."

"So eliminate Alcatraz?" Buzz questioned.

"Yeah. Look at other places like warehouses, or shipyards." Buzz took a black Sharpie and crossed out Alcatraz Island.

**Alcatraz**

"This is your fault!" Gus yelled at me as he threw a book at a wall.

"Gus it was your mouth that got us caught." I said. After that guard had caught us he took us back to the same cell and told us to find another key. The bad part was the room was exactly how we left it except all the keys we had found had been hidden all over again. They all looked exactly a like!

"If you wouldn't have hurried up." Gus looked around the cotton.

"Gus have I ever mentioned you look sexy in red?" I asked. He glared at me and threw a box at me. The box flew into the wall behind me and it shattered. The key bounced off of the wall and hit one of the metal bars.

"Found it!" I picked it up and handed the key to Gus with a smile. He snatched the key away and unlocked the door. We went down the cell block's until we made it to the Rec Yard door. We snuck out and very carefully made our way to the gates without getting caught.

We made it to where we had before. I looked around for guards and didn't spot any. Gus inched forward and grabbed our things that hadn't been moved.

"Okay according to this map once we pass the power house there's a path that leads to the water tower." I said and Gus nodded. We walked slowly down the path pressing ourselves against the wall if we heard something from above.

"If we get out of here I'm finding a girlfriend." Gus said out of nowhere.

"Okay?" I looked at him before looking forward again.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Gus what are you talking about?" I hissed.

"If we get out of this mess what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Sleep?" I answered peering around a corner.

"Something you don't already do." I shrugged and continued walking.

"This is the power house." We stopped in front of an old withered building. The roof had crumbled in some places, and the building was covered in moss. I looked around the building and something caught my eye. I walked behind the building and looked over the bay. The air was crisp, cold and clean. You could see the glowing lights from San Francisco.

"You okay?" Gus asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's just… we are so fucking close Gus. We can literally see freedom, we can smell it to. It's like we could just touch it." I stuck my left arm out "And get over there. We are so close yet so far." I lowered my arm.

"We'll get out of here Shawn."

"Are they even looking for us Gus?"

"You mean the department? Of course they are."

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Well for one thing your parents would notice their only kid missing. Lassiter's desk would be as it was, and… they are looking Shawn. Henry wouldn't let them quit. Now come on." Gus turned and walked away. I sighed and followed him away from the cliff. We started our walk up to the water tower. When we got there we looked up and at each other.

"What now?"

"I don't know." There was a ladder that grabbed my attention. On the water tower was a little platform about halfway up.

"Gus we have to go up!" I pointed at the platform.

"Shawn your wrist. You can't climb."

"And I can't stay here." I walked over to the ladder and started to climb with one hand. Gus got behind me and we climbed up to the platform. A garbage bag was hanging off the far railing. Something was glowing inside. Gus walked over and grabbed the bag. He opened it and we found supplies.

"Water, bread, blankets even a little pillow. One for each of us." Gus took out each of the things as he said them. "Hell!" Gus chuckled pulling out a first aid kit.

"What's in it?" I asked sitting down.

"Wrap, and aspirin. That's it." Gus handed me one of the pills, and some water. I took both and downed them. After Gus wrapped my wrist we broke the loaf of bread in half. I ate half of my share and put the rest back in a little bag.

"You okay?" Gus looked at me.

"Just tired buddy." I sighed. He handed me a pillow and blanket which I placed onto the platform. I lay down and closed my eyes just focusing on the waves.

"Rain really wants us alive." Gus mumbled. I opened my eyes and looked across San Francisco bay. Right now someone is asleep in their bed and they had no idea I was watching them. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Santa Barbra**

"Get some sleep O'Hara." Vick said. Juliet looked up and shook her head. "Is everything okay?" Vick sat in a chair across from Juliet.

"It's just… Buzz said they probably aren't in Santa Barbra and I just can't help thinking… what if they aren't even in the States anymore?" Juliet sighed.

"They haven't gotten too far."

"And what if they are someplace but we've over looked it?"

"We just have to be careful and check everything out." Juliet nodded.

"What If they die chief? What if they die because we- because I wasn't fast enough?" Juliet whispered.

"We just have to make sure that doesn't happen. We will find them O'Hara." Vick assured. She stood up and walked back over to her office. Juliet laid her head on to the table and closed her eyes.

* * *

They over looked Alcatraz :)


	5. Memory With A Little Love Thrown In

It's not that long but I had to get this updated too. I plan on making this shorter then I originally thought, maybe 5 or 6 more chapters.

As we all know by now, I suck at writing no Shules. We all saw how well that worked for this story, I lasted one chapter… pathetic. I know but I love Shules and can't help it.

* * *

I woke up as the bright sun started to come over the horizon.

"Gus." I whispered nudging Gus softly. Gus mumbled softly and he rolled over. "Gus!" I hissed kicking him. He jumped up, confused for a moment.

"Shawn? Wha- Oh. Yeah. I was hoping this was a dream," Gus stood up and looked around. I stood up as well. I was happier now that I could see a lot better. That just meant the guards could see us, just as well as we could see them.

"Me too," I agreed.

"How's your wrist?" Gus asked. I looked down at my wrapped wrist and held it tightly against my chest.

"Let's just get home." Gus moved towards the ladder but he stopped. "Gus? Why aren't you moving?" I tried to peer around his shoulder but I couldn't.

"Shawn the ladder is gone." He stepped aside and I saw that he was right. During the light the ladder must have fallen.

"How do we get down?" Gus and I looked around. I peered down at the ground and looked back at Gus.

"Shawn we can't jump. It's too far!"

"How else are we going to get down?" I questioned.

"I- I- I don't know." Gus sighed.

**Santa Barbra **

"Anything?" Vick asked sitting down in her chair.

"Nothing," Carlton sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"No notes, no clues, no nothing. How the hell are we supposed to find them?" Henry glared at Vick.

"Henry calm down, we'll have to find something eventually." Vick held up a hand.

"My kid is missing with his friend. I had to deal with Gus's parents last night, explaining to them why there kid is gone. And we have no trace of an idea where they are." Henry snapped.

"We're trying Henry," Carlton grumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Mister Spencer to you, you lost that right months ago." Henry stared down the detective. Carlton shook his head and continued to look at Vick.

"We all need to relax; this isn't going to help us find Shawn and Gus." Juliet voiced.

"Like you wanna find him," they all knew he was talking about Shawn.

"I wanna find him just as much as you do!" Juliet yelled looking at Henry.

"I doubt it!" Henry sneered back.

"Hey!" Vick screamed standing up, slamming her hands onto the desk. "You're all tired, hungry and just plain irritated. All of you go home. Get some sleep, take a shower, watch a damn TV show, eat. I don't want to see any of you here again until I give the say so. Are we clear?" she locked eyes with Henry on the last part.

"Yes chief," both Juliet and Carlton mumbled.

"No." Henry simply said.

"Henry,"

"You want me to go home, and sit around while my son goes through god knows what?"

"I will arrest you Henry," Vick warned.

"Try it," Henry scoffed. Vick leaned back and put her hands on her hips.

"Out now, all of you!" she barked. They all stood up and left the room except Henry who lingered.

"He's my son Karen; I just can't sit around and wait for something to happen. I'm going to find him, and if I have to break a few laws to do so… screw it." He then rushed out of the room. Henry zoomed past Carlton and Juliet and walked over To Buzz.

"McNabb, I want you to run a few names. Can you do that?" Henry whispered. Buzz nodded and listened to what the older man wanted done.

**Alcatraz **

"Come on Gus, it isn't that far." I pointed to the ground.

"Then why aren't you going first?" Gus huffed. I held up my broken wrist and he sighed knowing he'd lost. "How do I get down?" Gus looked around.

"Gus try and… I don't. I'll follow your example," I said with a shrug.

"Thanks Shawn," Gus turned around and climbed off the platform. He was using the railing as a grip. Suddenly his grasp slipped and Gus fell down before he could even scream. I watched with horror as my best friend fell thirty feet before bouncing on the ground. Wait… bouncing?

"Gus! Are you okay?" I called down.

"Shawn, there's something here." Gus started to feel around his hands outstretched.

"Like what?"

"An air sack?" Gus guessed looking up.

"Alright," I jumped off the ledge and landed on the sack. I looked around me and met Gus's surprised eyes with my own.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Gus grabbed my hand and helped me off. "Where do we go now?" Gus looked at me.

"I don't know," there was whizzing sound and an arrow flew past my head sticking the tree less than three centimeters away. Gus got the arrow out of the tree bark and untied the note attached to it.

"Find power." Gus read from the note.

"The power house," Gus nodded and started to walk.

"Gus wait!" Gus stopped and turned.

"What?"

"He wanted us to go to the water house, something was waiting for us." I said.

"We got it," Gus held up the bag from last night.

"Something else," I shook my head and turned back around. I walked over to the Water Tower and looked around. There was a little box sitting next to the knocked over ladder. I walked over to it and opened it, inside was a metal bar that read "DO". I showed Gus and he thought for a moment.

"Shawn let's get to the power house," I pulled out the cloth map and examined it.

"Down the trail we came, a little ways left on East Road. That will get us to the power house."

"Shawn we passed the power house last night." Gus told me.

"We did?" I asked squinting.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head.

"I don't remember much, just waking up the morning. Everything else is a blur," I admitted. I put a finger to my temple and closed my eyes. Images and sounds ran through my head in seconds, but nothing stuck out.

"Shawn? Shawn?" I opened my eyes and saw a man standing in front of me.

"Who're you?" I asked the man.

**Santa Barbara**

"Yes sir," Buzz rushed off with names Henry had given him.

"Mr. Spencer? Can I talk to you?" Juliet asked. Henry looked at her before he nodded once, and crossed his arms. "In private," she added with a gulp. Henry and Juliet walked outside, over to Henry's truck where they couldn't be heard.

"What?" Henry questioned.

"I do want to find Shawn, I really do." Henry shook his head looking down, "I love him Mr. Spencer." Henry looked up with wide eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes, I was an idiot to break up with him. I regret it; I regret it every god damn day. I just want him back so I can tell him that." Juliet whispered.

"I think he knows." Henry said and Juliet nodded. Juliet couldn't help but let a sob escape her throat and few stray tears run down her face. "It's okay, we'll get him back." Henry wrapped Juliet in a hug.

"What if we don't find him?" Juliet's body was shaking.

"We will, I promise we will."

* * *

School starts tomorrow, good luck everyone! I may update once more tonight, it won't be this story. Who knows? Shawn does, he's PSYCHIC. He also knows you want to review :)


	6. Smells

Hello. I've decided to update and continue this story. I've been not updating a lot lately and I'm going to try and fix that. In this chapter we find out a reason why Juliet broke up with Shawn. Henry and Maddie get a little closer. And… well. I can't tell you everything. How much fun would that be? I might as well tell you how this ends. It ruins the fun. You'll have to read to find out.

* * *

"Shawn? Shawn?" I opened my eyes and saw a man standing in front of me.

"Who're you?" I asked the man. The man was tall, black and was in a red shirt and jeans.

"Shawn? What do you mean who am I? Are you crazy?" The man scoffed.

"What did you say?" the man looked at me carefully before his eyes sunk.

"You don't know who I am? Do you?" the man stepped closer to me. I shook my head; something about him seemed familiar but… I was drawing a blank. "Should I?" I wondered aloud. The man nodded and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Shawn, its Gus." He put a hand on his chest. "Burton Guster, I'm your best friend." He said.

"I-I-I think I would remember my best friend. And you sure aren't it." After I spoke the mans or Gus's features turned sad. He suddenly seemed lost and confused. I actually felt bad for not being able to help him. "Maybe," he looked up. "I can help you find this, 'Shawn', if he means that much to you." I said.

"You are Shawn," Gus sighed.

"No, I think I would remember my name." I chuckled.

"What is it then? What's your name?" I opened my mouth to respond but, I had no answer. I searched my brain for the answer, but got none. I didn't know my own name. "Spence," I said.

"What?" Gus's foot was tapping on the ground, as the sun behind him began to rise higher into the sky.

"Spence, it's my name." I mean, it felt right. I feel like it would work, don't know why, but it does. And that was good enough for me. "Now let's go find this… Shawn." Gus sighed again but probably decided against correcting me.

"To the power house." He said leading the way down the trail. I followed him for some unknown reason, usually you see a man in the middle of broken buildings and… oh god.

"Oh nooo." I moaned stopping.

"What?"

"I did this." I looked around me. Buildings were failing, half of them were already crumbled, and the grass was yellow, and trampled. "I destroyed an island."

"No you didn't." Gus walked over to me.

"No?"

"No. This Alcatraz, it's very old and it's been aging for quite some time. It's not your fault; we're just stuck here until we solve the puzzle."

"What puzzle?" Gus and I sat down on the ground as he explained everything. How he and his friend "Shawn" had been kidnapped from a funeral, put through tests, and then Gus had lost him. He also explained how Shawn had a girlfriend, ex-girlfriend who would stop at nothing to find him.

"It sounds like this Shawn guy is pretty cool." Gus rolled his eyes and looked around.

**Santa Barbara**

Juliet was pacing around her desk, Shawn and Gus had been missing for a day and a half now. No telling what they were going through. Since Shawn had been taken, Juliet hadn't slept, but she had been snapping at everyone.

"Here," Carlton placed a cup of coffee on Juliet's desk.

"Thanks Carlton." Juliet sighed collapsing into her chair.

"Why did you and Spencer breakup anyways?" he asked.

"What?" Juliet looked up her eyes scrunched.

"All you told me was that you two were done. Never explained why," Carlton sat in his own chair and sipped his coffee.

"It doesn't matter," Juliet turned away from him and picked up her pen. She waited for Carlton to protest but he didn't. Juliet tapped the end of her pen against the desk. Juliet glanced up and saw Carlton watching her intensely. "He was distant." Juliet shrugged.

"Hm?"

She shook her head. "It was weird. We were watching Sweeny Todd and he was just… away. I mean he was there but he wasn't, his mind was elsewhere. I asked him what was wrong and he completely ignored me." Juliet began.

"And this bugged you?" Carlton moved over so he was on the other side of her desk.

"Of course. I knew something was wrong with him but he just wouldn't say what. The next day I heard him talking to Gus. He said he wanted to run. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to leave." Juliet played aimlessly with her pen.

"But he didn't leave. Is it possible he was talking about something else?" Carlton set his drink down.

"With Shawn anything is possible."

"O'Hara. As you know I haven't had much luck in the uh, romance department." He used hand quotes around romance. "But I can tell he means a lot to you. And I haven't been exactly helpful lately. Anyways, we will find him. If it's the last thing we do. It's going to be him that we find." Juliet smiled sweetly.

"Oh Carlton that was just…"

"O'Hara stop there." He held out a hand. "Spencer is still an over grown man child. And I'm doing this for you not for him. Are we clear?" Juliet nodded. Carlton stood up and straightened his coat. "This stays between us." He stuck his head up and rolled his chair back to his desk. Juliet blinked surprised.

**Alcatraz**

"So this Rain hasn't really told you or Shawn why you're here?" I asked Gus. Gus looked around before glancing back at the map he'd been poring over.

"He wants to challenge you- Shawn. He thinks if Shawn can't get out of here…" Gus droned off.

"So we go the powerhouse. Than what?" I kicked a rock. It rolled down the road and lodged itself in-between too bigger rocks.

"I'm not sure. Rain usually leaves a little clue behind to help us. Here we are." We came upon the power house. Gus used one hand and tried to open the white door. It didn't budge. He tried both hands and got the same result. "Help me out Shawn- Spence." I moved forward and helped Gus. The door cracked open and swung frontward. We shared a look before walking into the powerhouse. It smelt like rusted metal, mildew and oddly like piss.

"God it stinks." I pinched my nose.

"I agree," Gus nodded his face turning a shade of green.

"You okay?"

"Excuse me," Gus turned and hurried outside. The smell was bad but not that bad. I looked up and hanging from the pipes, was a dead body.

**Santa Barbara**

Henry walked into the kitchen and turned around as Maddie shut the refrigerator door.

"What are you hiding Henry?" she asked.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" Henry spoke to quickly.

"Because I know you. And I know you're just as much worried about Shawn as I am, maybe even more so." She said putting a carton of milk onto the kitchen counter. She grabbed two glasses from the dishwasher and poured milk into both.

"I'm not worried. Shawn hopefully knows what he's doing. And if he screws up at least Guster is there to watch over him." Henry sat at the table. Maddie nodded and placed the glass in front of him. "Juliet told me that she loved him Maddie. She told me last night." Despite the fact thatMaddie was facing away from him he could tell she was smiling.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later Henry. He can't stay a child forever, he even though he tries." Maddie sat across from him.

"What if we can't get him back?"

"Don't think like that Henry." Maddie snapped.

"We have to Maddie. There's no guarantee with this situation. For all we know he could already be dead."

"No. No." Maddie shook her head.

"I don't want him to be dead. But we can't get our hopes up. It'll just hurt more," he took a deep breathe.

"He's our little boy Henry. It seems like just yesterday we brought him home for the first time." Maddie smiled weakly.

"Oh yeah I remember that. The kid decided he didn't want to ride in his carrier and wouldn't stop fussing until someone held him in the back seat." Henry recalled.

"He hated being strapped down. Always had. Why do you think we had to get one of those child leases? That was the only way we could take him anywhere."

"He managed to get out of those anyways, he was smart." Henry nodded.

"He got it from you," Henry looked up. His and Maddie's eyes locked.

"No. He got it from you," Henry reached across the table and his hand gently touched hers. Maddie's smile grew a little wider. Henry was about to speak when Juliet, Carlton and Vick barged in.

"We got a lead," Juliet was breathless.

* * *

:D


	7. Room of a Thousand Words

Finally this gets an update. I downloaded Google Earth hoping to get a better 3D look at Alcatraz Island... it was of no help.

* * *

**Santa Barbara**

"_No. He got it from you." Henry reached across the table and his hand gently touched hers. Maddie's smile grew a little wider. Henry was about to speak when Juliet, Carlton and Vick barged in._

"_We got a lead," Juliet was breathless. _

"What?" Maddie asked jumping up. Henry's hand slowly went into his lap and he frowned.

"Apparently, a similar crime happened in Fresno a month ago." Carlton said laying a Manila folder on the table.

"Jeremy York was a Detective for the department up there. One month ago after attending a funeral, he was taken and hasn't been seen since." Juliet took deep breaths. As sad as figuring out that York was dead, she was buzzed. They were a little closer to finding Shawn… and Gus. Oh screw it; Shawn was all that mattered at the moment. "His sister got an email containing some clues to where he was." Juliet finished.

"You have the email?" Henry guessed.

"Yes." Juliet smiled. Carlton opened the file and took out a piece of paper. He cleared his throat before reading: "One can never take place of three historic men, said to land on Angel Island. As many have tried, they are they only. Be proud of York. He tried but failed to play the game." Carlton looked at Maddie and Henry.

"That means nothing to us." Maddie sighed.

"But it does." Juliet insisted looking at her. "Angel Island. In nineteen-sixty-two Frank Morris, John Anglin, and Clarence Anglin escaped from Alcatraz. They are said to be the only three to have even done it and lived." Juliet said.

Henry shook his head, "There was never any conclusive evidence that they lived through the bay, or even if they were on Angel Island." Henry reminded her.

"They found a paddle." Juliet argued.

"Which means nothing." Henry shrugged.

"Why are you doing this? This could be our chance to find Shawn and Gus. What the hell is wrong with you?" Juliet glared at Henry. Henry looked away from her and thought for a moment.

"How many hours later did York's sister receive this email?" he asked Carlton.

"About forty hours after he went missing. Why?" Carlton answered.

"Shawn and Gus have been missing for about thirty-eight hours." Henry said. Juliet finally realized what Henry was saying. Jeremy York had graduated top of his class in the academy, had his gun with him and hadn't survived. What chance did Shawn have?

"That means we have two hours until Shawn and Gus have made it past York's time. I've called San Francisco PD; they have troops heading to Angel Island as we speak." Vick reported. Henry picked a picture of Jeremy York up, and observed it. He was white, had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed nicely in his uniform and had a dazzling smile on his face. This man was dead. He was killed because of the same man that has Shawn.

**Alcatraz **

"Damn." I whistled. Hanging above me was a guy. He looked really familiar. Maybe I know him. He had brown hair that was almost completely gone. I could only tell his hair was brown because the ground was covered in it. The skin on his skull had started to dry, all you could see was the shape of the skull. His eye-sockets were bare and caved into his head. His skin had started to slip off his bones and also covered the ground. I moved back as a piece of tissue fell to the earth. "Gus?!" I called looking behind me. From outside I could hear retching sounds and sighed. I tilted by head and noticed something shiny clipped to his belt. I reached forward and gently took it off of him. It was a police badge.

"Gus! You need to get in here!" I yelled. After a few seconds, Gus came into the room.

"Wha- Shawn?" I rolled my eyes and showed him the badge.

"This guy was a cop." I said.

"That's good." Gus's eyes lit up a bit. "If he was a cop that means his department won't stop looking until they find him. Meaning they might find us!" Gus jerked back his arm in happiness.

"He looks as if he's been dead for a while." Gus stole a quick glance and his face turned a nastier shade of green then before. "Rain sent this." He dropped a rock before returning outside. I picked up the rock and read the scrawled handwriting. "You've seen my collection. If you fail to pass, you'll join Mr. York. Fuel will be needed to make the trip back. Head forward until you get into the room." I stepped over a cluster of maggots and rats. I walked forward as Rain instructed. In the hallway I noticed a red gas can, I scooped it up and continued towards a door. The doors paint was chiseled, and the door itself looked as if a single touch would send it flying.

I put my hand on it and pushed. Nothing. I tried turning the door knob and still accomplished nothing. I put the gas can on the ground and shoved my whole weight against the door. After a few pushes, and kicks, the door sprung open reveling a dark room. I left the can outside, and stepped in. I put my hand on the wall and felt for a switch. Finally feeling a lump, I flicked it and light filled the room.

The walls were covered in pictures, Newspaper clippings, papers from websites, a computer and a book was mantled on the wall. _From Serial Dater to Serial Killer: How Murder Kept Me Skinny_. Funny title. I took a closer look at one of the pictures on the wall and gasped. I was sitting on a park bench next to a girl. The girl had long blonde hair and was kissing me. Me. That guy was me. All of these pictures and items had something to do with me.

**Santa Barbara **

Juliet leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Vick had ordered both Juliet and Carlton to go home and get some sleep. Juliet had begun to drive home, but had somehow ended up at Shawn's place. After walking up a flight of stairs, finding a hidden key in a pineapple, Juliet had entered his apartment. She took off her shoes and walked down the hallway into his bedroom. Juliet turned on the light and sat down on his bed while looking around.

His room was no different from the last time she'd been in it. Clothes were piled neatly in a basket, his bedside table was littered with random objects and a trashcan was half full. Shawn's house was surprisingly clean and orderly. He had no problem messing up other people's things, but his own had to be a certain way. He claimed that after years of living with his Mothers and fathers OCD cleaning habits, they'd rubbed off on him.

She looked at the top of the bed and climbed up. She rested her head on his pillow and pulled the blankets over herself. Juliet inhaled his scent off the pillow and shuddered. God she really did miss him. Her vision turned black as she fell asleep.

**Alcatraz**

I walked over to the computer thinking I could possibly get an internet signal. I turned the monitor on and waited for it to heat up. After a few seconds, an image came onto the screen. Wait it wasn't an image, it was a video. I knew it was a video because a girl was lying on a bed and I could see her chest moving up and down. That girl was the same girl from the photos.

"Hey!" I yelled hoping she could her me. The girl did nothing but continue to sleep.

"Shawn?" Gus entered the room. "What the hell?" I tapped the screen. Gus walked over to me and pointed to the girl. "That's Juliet. What's she doing on the monitor?" he asked me.

"Juliet? Do I by any chance know her?"

"She's in your apartment so yeah. Hold on. Why is she in your apartment? Juliet!" He yelled.

"No luck man. She can't hear us."

* * *

Sorry to end it like this :) Enjoying yourselves yet my children? Oh, I might include Frank Morris as a person in this. Should I?


End file.
